Strawberry Kisses
by nishanightray
Summary: today is a special day, but what day is today?


me: I'm back again!

Midorikawa: oh no...

me: oh yes! Hiroto please do the disclaimer!

Hiroto: okay, she doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or me or Midorikawa, and unfortunately I don't own Midorikawa either but i will soon do!

Midorikawa: can we just skip to the story please?

me: yep! The theme is San valentine! Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Strawberry Kisses**

It was a very special day, but Midorikawa didn't know what was.

He seemed to be the only one to have forgot; when he asked Diam, his friend smiled and said ironically "who knows". It was so frustrating!

"Is there anyone who can remind me what day is today?" he asked irritated entering the school cafeteria. Burn and Gazel, who were sat side to side, looked him as if he was an alien.

Er, well, it was an alien, theoretically.

"How low, Midorikawa" Gazel said "Even Burn knows"

"Hey! I know lot of things! Like… uh, well I don't know what I know, but I know!" Burn protested. Gazel and Midorikawa just ignored him.

"Aren't you going to tell me, are you?" Midorikawa guessed. Gazel shook his head and smiled "Why don't you go asking Hiroto? I'm sure he'll tell you" he said.

Midorikawa blinked: why Hiroto of all the people?

"Just go asking him" Gazel said guessed what the green apple-haired boy was thinking.

Midorikawa nodded, still confused, and left the cafeteria to look for Hiroto. Strange as you could think, He couldn't fin him all the day. 'When I need him he's never here, then when I'm sick of him he appears and suddenly hugs me!' He thought frustrated.

He looked everywhere, and even tried asking Ulvida but she said she hadn't seen Hiroto since the previous evening. "He seemed to be quite busy, he said he was looking for something" she said. Midorikawa thanked her and continued searching for Hiroto, but there was no sign of the red haired guy. 'That's enough, I'm tired and I don't wanna know what day is today anymore… Maybe it's just not important' he thought and he was going to his room, when he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" He said, turned and found himself face to face with Saginuma.

"Midorikawa, I was looking for you" Saginuma blushed a little. Midorikawa blinked.

"Me?" He asked incredulous and thought 'Why is anyone looking for someone today?'

"Ye" Saginuma said "I have something important to say"

"Then tell me" Midorikawa encouraged him, looking curious. Saginuma blushed again.

"Well… I was wondering if you would be my date for today" he said fast. Midorikawa blinked. 'What did he say… my…?' He was about to ask what he meant, but suddenly someone hugged him from behind, pulling him out of Saginuma's hands.

"Sorry but Midorichan is already MINE" Hiroto declared clearly, and his green eyes was killing Saginuma minute by minute. Midorikawa gaped at him: when did he arrive?

Saginuma and Hiroto looked at each other for five minutes, then Saginuma broke the eye contact and went away, giving Midorikawa a sad smile.

When he was totally gone, Midorikawa spoke " Where were you? I had been looking for you all the day!"

"Really? You did? Why?" Hiroto blinked in surprise.

" Gazel told me to, because I wanted to know what day is today. But I really don't know if I want to know now, I'm just tired of today" Midorikawa sulked. Hiroto smiled at how adorable he was, and declared "Don't worry, I'll cheer you up. I have a present for you"

"What present are you talking about…"Midorikawa was about to ask, but Hiroto stopped him by kissing him. The green apple boy, taken unawares, moaned, then he felt a sweet, saucy and yet melting taste in his mouth. Hiroto broke the kiss, and Midorikawa stuttered "W-what…"

Hiroto smiled and held a little present to him: it was a confection of strawberry covered in chocolate. "I went shopping all the day to buy you these" Hiroto admitted.

Midorikawa blushed hard "Thank you, but why…"

"Haven't you understood yet?" Hiroto grinned, then took a strawberry and put it on his tongue, and kissed him putting the strawberry in his mouth.

"Happy Valentine Midorichan".


End file.
